1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to location-based tracking using geofences.
2. Information
Location-based applications involving “geofences” have dramatically increased in popularity in recent years, along with an increased popularity of satellite positioning systems (SPSs). A geofence may be implemented by establishing a virtual perimeter of a geographic area for use with a location-based service, so that if a tracked device enters or exits such an area a notification may be generated. Such notification may include information about the location of the geofence-based device that is transmitted to a mobile telephone or an email account, for example. A geofence may be used while tracking a geofence-based device being carried by a delivery truck, a car, a child, and so on. A geofence application, for example, may evaluate whether such a tracked device is inside or outside a geofence.
Implementation of geofences for device tracking is increasingly becoming a fundamental feature of many location-based applications. Such applications attempt to establish a geofence that accurately corresponds to a region of interest. For example, if a boundary of a school does not reasonably match a geofence established for the school, then detection of a child leaving the school may lead to a false alarm, or an actual departure from the school may not be detected.
An application may establish a geofence by obtaining coordinates of a region of interest and then assuming a boundary of a standard size and shape associated with the region of interest. An application may also establish a geofence based, at least in part, upon assumptions regarding dimensions of such particular regions of interest. Alternatively, a geofence may be established manually by allowing a user to “draw” a geofence on a map. Another approach to establishing a geofence includes a process whereby a user edits to improve a geofence created by an application.